Fish Feeder
How To Play Overview Take care of your fish, and your fish will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams! Come back every day to feed your fish when they are hungry so that they don't die. You can have up to 100 fish in your tank. Tips *A 30d old Daddy fish is worth a quarter million coins. *Fish don't drop loot if they're hungry. *Some fish collect coins while you're away. Come back before they starve to collect the loot. *Use the inspector tool to discover what your fish need. *Your fish live on while you're not playing. Be sure to come back soon to feed them. *Fish have different tastes. Some eat sprinkles, some eat pellets, and some eat other fish. *You can have at most 100 fish in your tank *If you don't like a fish, you can always downgrade it and try a different type. *Use the collector tool to pick up loot that your fish drop. *This game is sponsored by slinkmaster. 'Ninjas and Daddies and Seahorses oh my!' Upgrades Fish Feeder Upgrades General Upgrades Stars Stats Other Fish Feeder Info Fish Here is a list of the fish in Taptitude. The table shows what each fish eats, how often you need to feed it to keep it producing loot, and how long you can leave it until it starves to death. If a fish is 'Hungry', it will not do drop loot and not collect it either. If it 'starves', it is dead (can be revived using 'Phoenix Down', at the cost of 50% of its previous XP). Fish that eat Jokers or Guppies will obviously require a steady supply of these, which will slow your population growth. The table also shows the cost, minimum age and XP to upgrade to each given fish. You can reduce the upgrade time listed by 20% by buying the High Metabolism Trait. The cost of downgrading a fish is 250 coins, with no experience or time requirement. Downgrading from Joker to Guppy costs 100 coins, but it's unlikely you'd ever want to do this. In addition to the information in the table, note: Mommy fish can give birth to a Guppy every 24 hours, they will show 'in labor' when this is possible. In order to make this happen, feed them a blue pill. Horsey fish can give birth to either Joker or a Golden Guppy every 12 hours. In order to give birth to a Joker, feed a blue pill, and to give birth to a Golden Guppy, feed with a golden pill. The table shows what kind of loot each fish drops, and how many seconds between drops. The value of the different loot types are: - 1 coin - 5 coins - 25 coins - 100 coins Daddy drops a selection of items, the most common of which are health, stamina and magic potions, double jumps, treasure keys, and auto scribbles. Less common are 'draw one', hint, and slow mo. Rarer still are mega scribble, auto drill, mega drill, remote detonator and magnets. On average each item dropped is worth around 150 coins to sell (double to buy). All-in-all given that you almost certainly won't use all the items, you're better off with a fish that doesn't require feeding with jokers twice-daily. Betas and Ninja fish are both loot-collecting fish, and will earn you coins when the game is running (providing they are not hungry). Ninjas collect loot faster than Betas. Experience Experience allows your fish to level up. Your fish must reach the required experience level in order to level up, here's how to do it. Eating: +25xp Fish collecting any kind of poop (coin, diamond, etc.) (Ninja and Beta only): +1xp Giving birth (Mommy, Horsey): no XP Having you collect one of their poop (no XP if Ninja or Beta collect it): +1xp Fish Traits Once a fish has enough experience, a trait may be "purchased". Fish Feeder Strategy Category:Game Category:Character Building Game